


The New Guy

by Fic_Request_Blog



Series: DCU Drabbles [2]
Category: DCU
Genre: First Meetings, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9446258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fic_Request_Blog/pseuds/Fic_Request_Blog
Summary: Bruce Wayne meets Clark Kent. Lois Lane does all the talking.





	

Bruce was forced to attend yet another ball, though this one was a bit different. This one was in Metropolis, which was horrible.

Metropolis meant Lois Lane, the most stubborn and tenacious report on the face of planet Earth. He'd frankly prefer to face the Scarecrow than that woman.

Tonight was going to be hell.

"Mr. Wayne! Mr. Wayne!"

He didn't roll his eyes or even grimace as he stepped out of his car. He was so proud of himself.

"Ah, Ms. Lane, what a.... pleasure to see you."

She gave him a wry smile, "Thank you, Mr. Wayne. Always a pleasure to see you in Metropolis."

"Always a pleasure to be here. If you don't mind, quick questions, I'd like to be on my way."

She started firing questions and Bruce began his verbal dodging as he surveyed the crowd of reporters. There were lots of familiar faces flashing behind the cameras, Jimmy and others, but there was one new guy clinging to Lois.

Broad glasses covered dark eyes below equally dark hair. He was big, but he hunched in upon himself, almost like he was trying to be smaller than his large frame could possibly be. 

An 'I'm no threat' in body language. Meek. 

Interesting. What a big man and what a small presence. He was going to have to look up The Daily Planet's new guy...  



End file.
